Endless Love
by riter4life619
Summary: harry and hermione tell each other there feelings.... what wil ensue? lemons, lots of them!...later.......


Disclaimer-----I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does…..

"Harry…I love you….." said Hermione, slightly blushing, not being able to look into his eyes fearing he wouldn't feel the same way

"I love you too..." he said trying to look into her eyes, moving closer to her for what seemed like an eternity, moving at light speed. When there lips were finally almost one, Harry's eyes woke to bright sun, and Ron slapping him in the face…

"Oi Ron what the bloody hell?"

"Sorry, but your going to miss break fast" said Ron sounding like it was the most important thing in the world.

"All right ill be down in a minute" Harry said rubbing his eyes, and pulling the covers off of him. Shaking his head to wake up he went through his trunk to pick out his clothes he would wear for the day. The big day. The day he told Hermione his feelings. He turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature. 10 minutes later he stepped out of the shower, realizing he forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom. So after drying his hair he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the boys room to a certain surprise…..

"AHHH HERMIONE?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Harry yelled, making sure nothing was seen by his love.

"OH MY GOD!!! Harry im so sorry!!!!" she said running down the stairs, her face as red as Ron's hair. 'Sweet lord…scared the shit outta me…..' the thought, his heart still pounding, while he walked up the stairs, and got ready…..

After he got dressed he found a muggle gift he bought himself a couple years ago and turned it to a song made by some wizards in America. it was called Harry potter in the hood...

_"Im a boy named Harry both my parents are dead, now im hangin in the ghetto earnin wizard street cred!, in the common room crib I be chillin with the shorties, my homies and me be drinkin butterbeer 40's—Malfoy is a boy id like to kick in the rump, were at each others throat just like Rosie and Trump, I fight the 3-headed dog, and I ride the big birdie buckbeak is my freak cuz she makes me feel dirty! I pimped out my broomstick with 28 speakers, I once cut a house elf, just to take his sneakers, Voldemort is my bitch, fool he aint no man, I cant wait to bust a cap up in his Azkaban!! " _

But that was as far as he got when he entered the great hall. He looked around and found Hermione and Ron. "Harry im really really REALLY sorry about this morning" Hermione said still obviously embarrassed of the events earlier in the morning.

"It's uh…ok…" As Ron grabbed more food, Harry and Hermione sat there gazing into each others eyes, admiring each others features. When they realized what they doing they looked around embarrassed, only to see many people staring at them as well. Embarrassed they both left, and walked back to the common room. "H-Harry I … stammered Hermione.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked concerned

"I-ivealwayslovedyousincethemomentimetyou" she spurted out.

"Wait what? Slow down there." He said, very confused

She sighed. "Harry I-I l-love you…… but you probably think im stupid, and that I've always loved Ron, which I haven't, and now our friendship is ruined because of me…" She started to cry softly.

"Hermione, why would you think that?" He said, with almost a hurt tone, putting an arm around her. "This will sound so cheesy but, you been the apple of my eye, the wind in my wings, ever since I met you…" squeezing her closer, he continued, "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you, with all my heart, I always have, and always will…" he said, looking into her eyes, deeper than at breakfast deeper than ever before. Then he did it, he kissed her, it was a light but passionate kiss, then she kissed back, pushing back. Then from the little moment in heaven, the broke apart, only to get breathe, then, they were back at it, this time with more fire. Their tongues dancing in each others mouth, loving the taste of the other, their tongues running over every single part of their mouths, then heaven was destroyed.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!?!" asked a dumbfounded Ron.

"Uh….nothing" said Harry, who was as red as he could possibly have been. Ron simple nodded and left the couple to be. "Does this mean were….together?" he simply said, looking down at his hands, wondering.

"Only if you want us to be….." She said hopingly

"Does this answer your question?" he said kissing her.

"Good" she said while grabbing his hand as they went to lunch.

"What's with you guys? Are you dating or something?" Ron asked with a contorted look on his face.

"Yeah" the new couple said in unison, still holding hands under the table" "ill be back…I have a surprise for you" he whispered in her ear quietly.

My first fanfic ever! Don't be to mean! harry potter in the hood is a real song...i will put bit in the chapters...


End file.
